


a tease in a tight blue jumpsuit

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roughness, Sweet/Hot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick is fully aware that Simon has a thing for his blue jumpsuit. He uses that information to his advantage.





	a tease in a tight blue jumpsuit

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my mind recently and i just had to write it, so here it is, in all its kinky glory. <strike>i’m projecting just a little, what can i say</strike>

“You look nice,” comes Simon’s voice from behind Nick. Their stylist is almost finished with him, spraying his hair one last time before she goes over to help John out with his.

Nick turns in his seat and smiles sweetly at him. “Thanks, Charlie.” He feels his eyes on his body as he stands up to look in the mirror.

He smoothes out the jumpsuit in the mirror, dragging his hands from his torso down to his thighs. The action is noisy in the quiet dressing room. He twists and turns, somewhat absorbed in his own appearance, yet knowing that Simon is still there, watching him. Looking up, Nick catches his eyes in the mirror. He blushes and looks away.

It’s not unlike Simon to look at him like that, with his eyes full of longing. Somehow, this time feels different. It feels more naked. Intimate. It’s like they’re the only two people left on the planet.

When Nick turns around to walk away, he very nearly collides with Simon’s chest. He stops and looks up, meeting his eyes again. He looks as though he’s about to say something, but the words aren’t coming easy.

Nick notices that the lapels on his black jacket need adjusting. He reaches up and fixes them so they lay flat. He doesn’t pull his hands away immediately, instead, he allows them to drag down his chest. Simon’s eyes go wide. He winks and draws back. “Time for the shoot,” he says, before leaving the room.

Simon’s heart is pounding and his tongue feels heavy. His mind is also full of unspeakable visuals. He runs his fingers through his hair, takes a deep breath, and prepares himself for the most unbearable photo shoot in Duran Duran history.

He watches him as he walks away. Damn Nick and that blue jumpsuit.

The shoot proves to be the best and worst thirty minutes of Simon’s entire life. Nick doesn’t leave his side the entire time, and he continues his teasing like he doesn’t know it’s driving the singer up the walls. But he does, of course he does. It’s all a part of the game he’s been playing.

He keeps pressing his slender body against his larger frame, forming to him with his poses. Every so often he puts a hand on the small of Simon’s back or on his shoulder. With every click and flash of light at them, Simon wishes for it to be over a little more. After a grueling twenty minutes go by, he decides that two can play at Nick’s game. He decides to return the favor.

“I have an idea,” Simon speaks up suddenly, stopping the photographer for a moment. “I’ll hoist Nick up on my back and John can do the same with Andy. Rog can stand between all of us.”

The photographer seems satisfied with that, so they all get into position. John and Andy are laughing together as the guitarist clings onto him for dear life, unaware of the tension between the other two.

Nick isn’t stupid. Simon is an open book. He did this on purpose, but he’s not at all opposed to it. In fact, he’s glad he did it.

Simon crouches in front of Nick so he can get on his back. Nick climbs on and wraps his arms around his neck, a grin spreading across his face. He almost gasps when he feels Simon’s hands underneath his thighs to support him. He lifts the keyboardist with ease, smiling for the camera before them.

They grab a few pictures of them like that, and as the final shot is taken, Nick nestles his head against Simon’s and presses his lips to his cheek. It takes all of his self control not to turn Nick around and kiss him senseless right then and there. Having an audience might be a bit exciting, after all.

The woman behind the camera laughs at their last picture. She exclaims, “that one would make an excellent cover, boys!”

Nick agrees silently. Simon squeezes his thighs before he lets him down, missing his body against his as soon as they part. The photo shoot may be over, but their little game sure as hell isn’t.

Before he can make it back to the dressing room, Simon grabs Nick by his sleeve and pulls him into the nearest room with a lock. That just happens to be the restroom across the hall.

Nick just _knows_ he’s in for it now.

Simon backs him into the wall, looming over him. “What the hell was that, Nick?” his voice is devoid of any anger; it’s more like frustrated arousal.

“Teasing you,” Nick replies, seductive. “It’s quite fun.”

“That was more than teasing, and you know it.” He can feel Simon’s breath on his face, hot and heavy. His cock twitches underneath the jumpsuit. “Kissing me for the camera, like you’ll get off knowing that picture will be in magazine stands everywhere.”

Nick fans his lashes. “You know me well, Charlie.”

Simon puts both of his hands on the wall behind Nick, keeping him trapped there. It’s not as if he’d want to escape from this situation, anyway. “You’ve been driving me absolutely mad all morning long and you think it’s fun. Do you have any idea how bad I want you right now?”

“Oh, I do.” With that, Nick moves closer to him, so that their noses brush. “This was my intention,” he whispers, before capturing Simon’s lips with his own.

The kiss starts off slow and sweet, then quickly becomes heated. Before Nick knows it, Simon’s tongue swipes across his bottom lip. He opens his mouth to allow him access. His mind goes blank, all he can process right now is the taste of Simon’s mouth. He moans softly before they pull away.

Simon presses his body flush to Nick’s, leaving no space between them at all. He can feel _everything. __“_I really do love that jumpsuit on you,” he confesses, though Nick already knows.

“I figured, since you couldn’t take your eyes off me earlier in the dressing room.” Nick smiles, then reaches out to palm him through his black pants. “You’re not subtle, you know.”

“_Fuck_... neither are you.” It’s then that Simon loses all restraint and thrusts against Nick’s hand, desperate for anything.

Nick doesn’t want to keep him waiting. He’s already teased him enough, and he happens to want this very badly himself. “What do you want me to do?” he asks.

Simon lowers his head, his lips now against Nick’s neck. A shiver runs down his spine. “I wanna fuck you. Jumpsuit on.”

“Got a kink that needs exploring?” Nick remarks playfully.

That makes Simon groan against his neck. “Humor me and turn around, princess.”

Nick does as he says. Though he enjoys riling Simon up, he wants this. _Needs_ it. He places his hands against the white tiled wall, and immediately feels Simon’s big hands running down his sides. He could come just from this alone.

Simon presses his clothed cock to Nick’s ass, grinding experimentally against him. He grips Nick’s hips harder, almost enough to bruise, and thrusts, earning a little squeak from him.

“I think,” Simon begins, “that you like it rough. Something tells me.” His words are punctuated by his thrusts, which drive Nick further into the wall.

He can’t deny it, because it’s true. He’s so turned on he can’t even speak.

“Bet the rest of the guys are looking for us now. Wondering where we’ve gone.” Simon can’t help himself; he loves giving Nick a taste of his own medicine. He leans forward more, so his chest is pressed to Nick’s back. “If they only knew,” he breathes out, his lips against the shell of his ear.

Nick gasps when Simon reaches around to palm his own cock, everything getting to be too much. “_Close,_” he sighs.

Simon’s hands dig into him, pressing so hard he can feel his hipbones through the jumpsuit. “Me too, baby.”

Nick comes first, collapsing against the wall with Simon still grinding against him. He follows soon after, the release every bit electrifying as he rides out his high.

For a moment, they catch their breath, Simon still clinging onto Nick. He doesn’t want to let him go. He wants him, again, and again, and again. He wants him any way he can have him.

Nick turns back around again, his face matching his smeared lipstick: red. “We’re like two teenagers,” he laughs softly, basking in the afterglow.

“I never really grew up.” Simon is smiling now. Nick can still feel where his hands were, the pressure of his touch lingering even after it’s gone.

Nick kisses him again, not caring if his lipstick is getting all over Simon’s mouth. He kisses back, more tender this time, as if to show he’ll only get rough when Nick wants him to.

“We should get going.” Nick is the voice of reason. “Before the guys start getting the wrong idea.”

“Don’t you mean the right idea?”

“Shut it, Le Bon.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that photo shoot (1982) with Nick in the jumpsuit, of course. thanks for reading ;)


End file.
